Pirates of the Furibbean: On Wilde Shores
This is PrinceBalto's Zootopian retelling of Pirates of the Caribbean. Premise This is the next in the line of Zootopian retellings of other films. Like the Star Wars retelling, it will have its differences. I have decided that Nick will be filling Jack Sparrow's role and Judy will be Elizabeth. Regarding Will, he will be played by Jack, who, as usual, is Judy's brother. This is POTC if Elizabeth had ended up with Jack rather than Will. As with Mammals of the New Empire, it has some Zootopia characters filling roles, while others are the original POTC character as a Zootopian mammal: Barbossa is a lion, Davy Jones is a tiger and so on. Port Royal is replaced by a 17th century version of Zootopia, where Stu is the governor. As for Nick's family, Robin and Marian will retain their parts from previous stories of this type. This is in Judy's POV. Story Once upon a time, I was just a simple governor's daughter I had traveled to the port city of Zootopia with my family I was just four We found ourselves surrounded by the remains of a pirate attack Then they came The fox family that controlled all piracy in the Furibbean That was Robin Wilde, the Pirate lord, and his wife Marian I momentarily saw their son They then left Twenty years later is when it all began I did what no one expected I fell in love with a pirate fox That little kit I met grew to be the dashing rogue pirate Nick Wilde He came in search of his stolen ship, the Black Pearl We met briefly before he was arrested I was smitten That's when the adventure truly began The fearsome lion Captain Barbossa took me captive I know why I was the key to breaking the curse he and his crew were under The curse that turned them to living skeletons under moonlight My family has a secret One of my uncles had turned pirate He was on Barbossa's crew He stole one of the gold medallions and sent it away to prevent Barbossa's curse from being broken However, Nick got out of jail with aid from my brother Jack He saved me and we reunited with his family The war on Barbossa began I broke the curse Barbossa fled We got the Black Pearl back I knew were my heart belonged It belonged with Nick, my foxy pirate I left home and went with him to sea Later, we faced many more dangers Nick ran afoul of the fearsome tiger Davy Jones Just like always, however, he won the day I will stay with him now Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me Category:Stories not in the main Zootopia universe Category:Stories inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Retellings of Disney films Category:Other fandom retellings fics Category:AU Fanfics Category:Pirate stories Category:Pirate-themed stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories featuring Zootopian versions of human Disney characters Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Adventure Category:PG-13 stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Love Stories Category:Stories set in the 1700's Category:Oneshots Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fics adapting another work